


Disgusting

by Psd333



Series: Actually serious stories [5]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Crying, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psd333/pseuds/Psd333
Summary: The genuine fear that he could bring out of people should have made him feel stronger. It should have made him feel like he was above them. It should have brought out something potentially amazing in him.But it did the opposite. It tore him down, and made his stomach twist painfully.





	Disgusting

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some Korekiyo angst that no one asked for because I love making my son suffer.   
> Also I apologise that this story is really badly written. I might eventually rewrite it, so keep an eye open for that.

_ “Why do you find everything about everyone beautiful, Korekiyo?” Shuichi asked, head cocked to the side. “Is there a specific reason?”  _

_ Korekiyo thought for a moment. He brought a hand up to his face. “Hmm..a very interesting question, indeed.” He closed his eyes in deep thought. “We all view the world differently, correct? As an anthropologist, I have learned to view the world with a different thought process than others.”  _

_ “That makes sense..I think.” The detective nodded, a slightly confused look on his face. “But I'm still having a hard time understanding.”  _

_ “To put it simply, I look at people's actions and emotions with a different perspective.” He said, confident in his answer. “It is.. quite difficult to explain with words. You would understand if you studied everything in my point of view.”  _

_ “Aha,” Shuichi let out an awkward chuckle, “I guess that makes sense. Thanks for explaining, Kiyo.” He nodded.  _

_ “It was no trouble at all.” Korekiyo replied. “Now, if you will excuse me, I shall head back to my room. I am..quite exhausted.”  _

***

His excuses flashed in his head like blinding lights. Did Shuichi believe him? He was the ultimate detective, right? Would he be able to tell that Korekiyo was lying straight to his face? 

No, that couldn't happen. Korekiyo had used that excuse many times before. It was believable enough, he thought. Even more believable than the truth. 

He nodded to himself as he curled up in his bed. That was right. Nobody would believe him if he told them the pathetic truth. They would laugh in his face if he told them he found them more beautiful than himself. 

He stared at his bandaged hands, cringing at how thin they were. Then, he glanced down at his body, scoffing, ignoring the tears as they dripped down his face. 

His legs were quite a bit longer than average, making his body seem rather unproportional. He didn't even need to look to know how thin and long his neck was compared to his other classmates. His eyes traveled to his upper body. 

Korekiyo barely had any shape to his body. He appeared to be almost completely straight, with only a few minor curves. His shoulders weren't as broad as Kaito's or Gonta's, but not as slim and thin as the girls’. 

All of this, compared with his height and long hair, gave him a rather creepy appearance. He hated it. He wanted to look normal, like the other students in his class. He wanted people to stop staring at him because of it. Was it too much to ask for? 

***

_ “Your interests are kinda weird, y’know.” Kokichi said, childish smirk on his face. “I bet you fantasize about killing puppies and kittens.”  _

_ Miu nearly spat out her drink.“Pfft, I wouldn't be surprised.”  She looked at Korekiyo. “So? How many animals have you murdered?” She let out an obnoxious laugh. Korekiyo ignored her.  _

_ “You guys are terrible.” Tenko was clearly trying to hold back her laughter. “Stupid Kokichi.”  _

_ “But I'm just asking! Come on! He acts weird! He's probably at least killed one puppy!” Kokichi tapped Gonta's shoulder. “Gonta! I bet Kiyo squishes bugs just because he wants to.”  _

_ “What?!”  The muscular male shouted. “Gonta cannot accept that! Kiyo, how can you kill bugs?”  _

_ “Now, just because Kokichi comes up with something doesn't make it true.” He continued reading through a book from the library. “But I can see why you would assume such things of me.”  _

_ “How mean, Kiyo..I was just making a joke..” Kokichi pouted. “Or I was serious?!” He smirked. “Because I'm a liar!”  _

***

He held back a choked sob as his classmates reactions to his actions played through his head. Even Kaito, Kaede and Miu, who were all 'social butterflies’ stayed away from him. And he hated it. He hated being the odd one of the group. 

All he wanted was to be normal. But his words just slipped out. He couldn't help it. And it hurt him. It tore him apart inside. 

The genuine fear that he could bring out of people should have made him feel stronger. It should have made him feel like  _ he  _ was above them. It should have brought out something potentially amazing in him. 

But it did the opposite. It tore him down, and made his stomach twist painfully. It made him scared to even attempt to speak with his classmates. But he did anyway. And always ended up with the same thing. Them either looking at him weird, ignoring him, or cowering in fear. 

He let out a bitter, humorless chuckle. “That's why, Shuichi.” He spoke to no one in particular. “I find you all beautiful, since you have what I do not.” He wiped at the tears on his cheeks. “You should have been able to figure that out.” He examined his long, bony fingers. 

Neither his physical appearance and his personality were anywhere near normal. The way he looked at it, he resembled some sort of disgusting monster. An ugly, terrifying creature, one that would haunt children's nightmares. 

What would his classmates do if they knew? Laugh at him? Call him pathetic? Or would they act like that cared, even though it was false, by telling him that he  _ was  _ normal, even though their actions said otherwise. 

Not that it mattered. He wouldn't spill the truth. It didn't matter to the rest of the students. Why would they care about his insecurities when they were too focused on other things? He didn't mean anything to the rest of his classmates. 

“As the ultimate detective, I expected better from you, Shuichi.” He brought his hands up to his head, removing his hat and burying his fingers in his hair. “I thought you were able to see through obvious lies.” He tightened his grip, not acknowledging the pain as the long hair was nearly torn out of his scalp. “Though, I can see why you weren't.” He let out a tired sigh. “Not even the best detectives can see through a monster's heart..” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
